This invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly to a hand-held stretch film wrapper for wrapping a stack of articles on a pallet.
A number of prior inventors, including the present inventors, have developed hand-held devices with which one can conveniently roll off stretch film as he wraps a pallet loaded with cartons or other products. The present inventors have a number of patents on such devices, typified by a flexible hand grip which can be squeezed to regulate the braking force on the roll. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,517; 4,872,623; 4,179,081 and 4,530,473. Using such devices, a person can control the amount of stretch developed in the film as it is applied.
The present inventors also invented a wrapping laminate including a stretch film and a narrow auxiliary band of polymeric material. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,595. This combination has proved commercially successful when the polymeric band is imprinted, for example with a warning message, a logo identifying the shipper, or ornamentation such as "Happy Mothers' Day". A narrow band is easier to print on than a wide one, and the material of the narrow band can be chosen primarily for its print-receiving qualities, while the underlying stretch film is chosen for its mechanical characteristics.
Until now, it has been customary to rewind stretch film in a factory, while simultaneously feeding the auxiliary band of material into the film, to provide the end user with a pre-laminated product. It would give the user more flexibility, however, to provide him with a simple device with which he could custom-wrap pallets with various auxiliary bands while applying stretch film.